Black Warrior
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Sebagai anggota klan Kazekage, sudah waktunya bagi Shinki mengetahui sebuah legenda tentang leluhurnya; para Kazekage terdahulu. Di bawah langit berbintang, sang ayahanda mulai menuturkan kisah Black Warrior yang legendaris. CANON setting/Fic gaje/Fic cocoklogi.


**Black Warrior**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gaara Hiden by Ukyo Kodachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Menerbangkan butiran pasir ke antah berantah, mendentingkan bilah-bilah logam genta angin yang tergantung di atas pintu.

Ia mematikan seluruh lampu di beranda atas. Memanjakan penglihatannya dengan keindahan rasi bintang Beruang Besar yang terang benderang di atas langit Suna malam itu.

Langit cukup cerah malam itu. Gemerlap bintang-bintang memayungi nyaris seluruh langit Suna, ibarat mutiara yang berkilauan di kelamnya samudera.

Tangannya masih asyik berkutat dengan pena, penggaris dan buku catatan. Menggambar pola gugusan bintang, peta sebagian langit Suna lengkap dengan garis lintang dan bujur.

Shinki tampak bersemangat. Dia menggemari astronomi sejak kecil. Dulu dan sekarang, bintang-bintang adalah sahabatnya, yang menemaninya dalam kesunyian malam. Namun kini, ia memiliki sebuah bintang yang berarti dalam kehidupannya.

"Mau menemaniku minum teh?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasinya, namun ia tetap tersenyum ketika Gaara, bintangnya yang paling benderang, menghampirinya.

Shinki membereskan alat tulisnya yang berserakan di atas meja, kemudian membantu ayahandanya meletakkan cangkir-cangkir teh.

Tak ada yang bersuara ketika Gaara memanaskan air di teko, memasukkan daun teh ketika air sudah mendidih, merajangnya hingga batas waktu yang diyakini dapat menghasilkan kualitas rasa dan aroma teh terbaik, kemudian menyaringnya dan menghidangkannya.

Di desa Suna, prosesi membuat teh sama pentingnya dengan prosesi pernikahan. Harus mengikuti aturan dan dilaksanakan dengan sepenuh hati.

Tidak boleh sembarangan memilih daun teh, dikeringkan dan disimpan dengan baik, dirajang sesuai petuah para leluhur dan dihidangkan dengan peralatan berkualitas bagus. Bahkan cara menikmatinya pun ada adabnya, ada aturannya, yang sudah diwariskan turun temurun dan masih dijunjung tinggi.

Begitulah kultur di Sunagakure.

Tanah kelahirannya.

Kebanggaannya.

Warisannya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" Gaara melirik ke tumpukan buku dan kertas di sebelah Shinki.

"Hampir," jawab Shinki tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya menuang teh ke cangkir Gaara.

"Kita sudah bisa berkebun lagi bulan depan." Shinki melanjutkan seraya menyeringai senang.

Gaara tersenyum sekilas sebelum menyeruput tehnya. Sekarang sang Kazekage bisa bernapas lega.

Akhirnya Shinki bisa melupakan sejenak 'kecemburuan'nya pada Boruto setelah beberapa minggu terakhir anak itu ngambek dengan menambah intensitas waktu dan porsi latihan.

Sejujurnya, Gaara tak keberatan dengan hal tersebut. Ia senang Shinki termotivasi agar menjadi lebih kuat karena rivalitasnya dengan Boruto. Namun, Gaara tak ingin anak itu terlalu memaksakan diri.

Shinki perlu bersantai sesekali. Bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya atau melakukan hobi berkebun yang cukup lama ia tinggalkan karena mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian chunnin.

Tak lama setelah mereka kembali dari Konoha, Gaara menugaskan Shinki membuat prakiraan musim dan penanggalan selama setahun ke depan.

Dengan kemampuan pengamatan dan perhitungan di atas rata-rata, Shinki sering membantunya menentukan awal bulan baru karena Sunagakure menerapkan penanggalan berdasarkan pergerakan bulan.

Gaara tak serta-merta menggunakan seluruh hasil pengamatan dan perhitungan anaknya. Sebagai Kazekage, ia memiliki sebuah tim yang bertanggung jawab di bidang tersebut.

Mengamati objek langit merupakan hal dasar yang diajarkan di akademi ninja dan sekolah-sekolah umum di Sunagakure agar memudahkan mereka di bidang agraris, perkebunan dan navigasi yang berperan penting dalam kehidupan sehari-hari masyarakat desa Suna.

Gaara merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil.

"Hadiah kelulusanmu," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada anaknya.

Shinki tampak terkejut sepersekian detik. Ia menyambut pemberian Gaara dengan perasaan suka cita. "Terima kasih, Ayahanda."

Bocah laki-laki itu langsung membuka hadiahnya. Sebuah kerajinan tangan dari batu obsidian hitam, berbentuk menyerupai seorang pria yang tengah duduk di atas seekor penyu.

Dan seekor ular.

Shinki baru menyadari bahwa penyu tersebut dililit oleh seekor ular. Miniatur seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa itu tampak berkilauan di bawah cahaya bulan purnama.

" _Black Warrior_ ," gumamnya. Shinki memandang Gaara dengan raut muka penasaran. Mengapa ayahandanya menghadiahkannya benda itu? Apakah ada makna yang tersembunyi di baliknya?

Oke. Suasana hatinya sedang bagus malam itu. Ia siap menyimak ayahandanya berfilosofi panjang lebar tentang _Black Warrior_ atau hal lainnya.

"Tenang... Aku tidak akan memberi ceramah mengenai itu," ujar Gaara, seolah bisa membaca pikiran anaknya.

Tapi, ia memang berniat memberitahu Shinki mengenai legenda _Black Warrior_ yang cukup populer di kalangan para tetua, petinggi Sunagakure dan klan Kazekage.

Sejak diadopsi olehnya, Shinki telah menjadi bagian dari klan Kazekage.

" _Sudah waktunya bagi anak itu mengetahui sejarah para leluhurnya, Kazekage terdahulu."_ Gaara memutuskan ketika ia mengambil miniatur itu dari kotak khusus peninggalan Kazekage keempat.

"Apa yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranmu tentang _Black Warrior_?"

"Rasi bintang." Shinki menjawab cepat. Pikiran sang anak rupanya belum sepenuhnya teralih dari tugas menggambar gugusan bintang.

" _Black Warrior_ atau yang lebih umum dikenal dengan _Black Tortoise_ , merupakan salah satu dari empat mahluk mistis dalam astronomi. _Black Tortoise_ memiliki tujuh konstelasi yang jika titik-titiknya dihubungkan, akan terlihat seperti membentuk seekor penyu dengan seekor ular yang menaiki punggungnya," tutur Shinki seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melangkah lebih dekat ke pagar balkon.

Shinki menengadahkan kepala, memperhatikan kerlip bintang _Big Dipper_ yang tampak mencolok. "Di bidang astronomi, _Black Warrior_ merepresentasikan planet Merkurius, langit utara dan musim dingin. Sedangkan makna filosofinya adalah kebijaksanaan dan umur panjang," katanya lagi.

"Kau benar." Gaara sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang tak pernah ia temui di mana pun selain di tanah kelahirannya ini.

Gaara tak pernah sekalipun menyesali keputusannya menolak usulan para pejabat yang ingin menjadikan Suna lebih modern dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, maupun pabrik-pabrik yang menghasilkan berbagai polusi, khususnya polusi udara.

Sunagakure, walau memiliki infrastruktur yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan cenderung ketinggalan zaman, nyatanya memiliki sebuah observatorium dengan teleskop canggih yang dapat mengamati bintang-bintang yang mustahil dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang.

Dengan teleskop itu pula, mereka dapat memperoleh informasi posisi benda langit secara lebih akurat yang sangat penting bagi ilmu pengetahuan.

"Tapi... Tahukah kau bahwa nama para Kazekage berhubungan dengan _Black Warrior?"_

Ekspresi wajah Shinki jelas menunjukkan kalau ia sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang hal tersebut.

"Kazekage Pertama, Retto. Beliau merupakan pendiri Sunagakure, salah satu shinobi terkuat yang pernah ada. Nama beliau; **烈 斗** berarti 'petarung kuat', merepresentasikan konstelasi The Dipper (斗/to) dalam gugusan _Black Warrior_." Gaara memulai penjelasannya.

Kazekage menyalakan beberapa lampu di beranda, kemudian mengajak Shinki kembali duduk di tempatnya dan memintanya memperlihatkan peta gugusan _Black Tortoise_ yang digambarnya.

"Kazekage Kedua, Shamon. Beliau adalah shinobi hebat yang mengembangkan teknik _kugutsu_. Nama beliau; **沙門** terinspirasi dari _Bishamonten_..."

"Penjaga kuil Utara," tanpa sadar Shinki memotong penjelasan ayahandanya. "Maaf."

Isyarat tangan sang ayahanda memperlihatkan bahwa ia tak keberatan. Gaara kemudian menunjuk sebuah bintang bertuliskan _Fomalhaut_.

"Gerbang utara."

Shinki tampak semakin bersemangat. Begitu juga sang ayahanda. Entah kapan terakhir kali mereka duduk berdua seperti ini, menikmati teh hijau di bawah langit penuh bintang. Membahas sejarah dan legenda desa Suna.

"Kazekage Ketiga, Jinki. Sama sepertimu, beliau memiliki _Magnet Release_ yang ia gunakan untuk mengendalikan pasir besi... " Gaara terdiam sejenak.

"Kazekage terkuat sepanjang sejarah Sunagakure," katanya lagi.

Bola mata sang anak tampak berkilat takjub. Walau ia mengagumi dan sangat menghormati seluruh Kazekage, namun entah kenapa hatinya terpaut pada Sandaime Kazekage.

Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama memiliki Magnet Release dan pasir besi.

"Nama beliau; **陣気** , berarti kehormatan..." Gaara menunjuk salah satu asterisma yang memiliki huruf (陣/jin).

"Martabat beliau sebagai Kazekage terkuat membentengi kita..." Gaara menggerakkan telunjuknya membentuk lingkaran.

"... Menjadikan Sunagakure sebagai salah satu desa shinobi yang paling disegani."

"Keren!!!"

Gaara mengangguk setuju. Sejujurnya ia juga mengagumi Sandaime Kazekage karena kemampuannya menciptakan jutsu dan senjata paling mematikan di Sunagakure.

Kematian Sandaime lah yang memicu pergolakan di Suna. Munculnya pihak oposisi yang terus menentang kebijakan Kazekage karena menurut mereka Kazekage penerus Sandaime merupakan yang terlemah.

"Lanjutkan dong, Yah!"

Antusiasme Shinki menyadarkannya kembali. Anak itu kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah... Kazekage Keempat, Rasa. Beliau adalah ayahku. Kakekmu dan juga Shikadai. Beliau adalah shinobi hebat yang rela mengorbankan segalanya demi desanya."

Bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, hanya kegetiran dan rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan tiap kali mengingat kenangan akan sang ayah. Namun, Gaara sudah memaafkan ayahnya. Semakin dewasa, ia semakin mengerti bahwa setiap keputusan sulit membutuhkan pengorbanan yang tak sedikit. Lambat laun, Gaara semakin memahami ayahnya.

"Nama beliau; **羅砂** , dan namaku **我愛羅** , memiliki satu huruf yang sama..." Gaara menunjuk salah satu asterisma dengan huruf (羅/ra).

"Secara harfiah, 羅 berarti _gauze_ , bagian paling tipis dalam serat kain yang tembus cahaya... _Well_ , maknanya memang tidak sekeren para Kazekage terdahulu yaa." Gaara berkata dengan masam.

Shinki menatap ayahandanya dengan kening yang sedikit mengerut.

"Kukira tidak seperti itu," ketidaksetujuan sang anak mengundang rasa penasaran Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kakek Rasa memiliki _jutsu_ pasir emas. Beliau berhasil memanipulasi partikel-partikel emas di dalam pasir dan mengendalikannya sesuka hati. Begitu juga denganmu, Ayahanda. Ayahanda memanipulasi partikel-partikel metal yang terkandung dalam pasir kan?!"

Gaara bersandar di kursinya, memikirkan perkataan Shinki. Namun, ia masih belum menemukan korelasi antara makna huruf (羅/ra) dengan jutsu yang disebutkan Shinki barusan.

"Kalau kita kesampingkan maknanya secara harfiah, kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa 羅/ra maksudnya partikel tipis atau kecil yang tembus cahaya. Emas dan partikel metal merupakan unsur kecil di dalam pasir. Keduanya berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari dengan kata lain, tembus cahaya. Hanya Kakek Rasa dan Ayahanda yang memiliki jutsu ini. Sesuai dengan huruf 羅/ra."

Penuturan sang anak membuatnya tercengang. Gaara tak pernah memikirkan teori tersebut. Namun, cukup masuk akal.

Shinki tersenyum padanya. Seketika pula kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya. Wajah polos Shinki benar-benar mengingatkannya pada orang itu.

Gaara meraih tangan anaknya. "Ada sebuah legenda tentang _Black Tortoise_ ," kemudian meletakkan miniatur itu di atas telapak tangan Shinki.

"Namamu; **神亀** (dibaca : Shinki) artinya adalah ' _mysterious tortoise'. Black Tortoise_ juga dikenal sebagai _Mysterious Tortoise."_

Ayah dan anak itu saling beradu pandang. "Menurut legenda, _mysterious turtle_ adalah pertanda keberuntungan dan nasib baik. Kau, Shinki, Anakku..." Gaara menghela napas.

"Kau adalah pertanda itu..." Gaara mengusap wajah Shinki dengan lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alhamdulillah selesai juga. Fic dadakan dengan ide yang dadakan pula. Fic perdana yang saya tulis di ponsel. Jadi, maap-keun kalo amburadul gini, karena saya udah lama gak nulis juga, pasti banyak kesalahan di sana-sini T.T

Another fic about my dearest son, Shinki. Baru nonton lagi ujian chunnin versi anime dan makin cintaaaa sama anak kesayanganku ini XD *peyuuuk Shinki*

Saya sebut ini sebagai Fic Cocoklogi karena saya seenak udelnya mencocok-cocokkan nama-nama Kazekage dengan nama asterisma XD

Terinspirasi dari Astrologi China yang 'membagi' langit menjadi empat (utara, selatan, barat, timur). Nah, Black Tortoise itu mewakili langit utara.

Dibantu gugel translate dan tanoshii japanese sebagai penerjemah. Jadi, kalo ada yang bisa mengoreksi, monggo yaa. Saya seneng banget malah :D

Nama Kazekage ketiga cuma rekaan saya. Dan nama Shinki hanya ditulis dengan katakana, bukan dengan kanji seperti di atas. Bishamonten adalah salah satu dari Four Heavenly Kings dalam mitologi. Yang sering nonton Noragami pasti tau :D Hehehe

Well, semua hanya rekaan. Terjemahan nama-nama tersebut pun mengikuti terjemahan dari Chinese. Artinya sih kurang lebih sama hanya beda di penyebutan. Seperti :(羅) di Jepang disebut Ra, tapi di China disebut Luo.

Okay, terima kasih sudab sempetin baca fic gaje ini. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks in advance :)


End file.
